Swim and Sleep (Like a shark)
Swim and Sleep (Like a Shark) is a song released by Unknown Mortal Orchestra in 2013. The music video was uploaded in Youtube in March 4 2013 and it was directed by Becky Sloan and Josheph Pelling. The video depicts a perverted male protagonist masturbating to his neighbor, Before being spotted. Lyrics (of the song) 1 I wish that I could swim and sleep like a shark does I'd fall to the bottom and I'd hide till the end of time In that sweet cool darkness Asleep and constantly floating away 2 I wish that I could break and mend like the world does I'd fall to the bottom and I'd chase all my dreams away And I'd let you crush me My dreams would be constantly melting away 1 I wish that I could swim and sleep like a shark does I'd fall to the bottom and I'd hide til the end of time In that sweet cool darkness Asleep and constantly floating away Script (Unknown Mortal Orchestra) (Swim and Sleep (Like a Shark)) (Zoom to show a windows of a house where is the young man masturbating.) Young Man: Oh yes. (Young Man is watching a lady neigbour called Susan taking a shower naked.) (Susan the neighbour discovers the Young Man watching.) (Young Man stops masturbating.) Young Man: Oh no. (The scene changes to the room of a psychologist, the Young Man is in a chair, explaining his problem.) Young Man: ...It was very embarrasing, Young Man: i think it really affected me... (Psychologist is masturbating.) (Young Man get ups of the chair and looks at the psychologist.) Psychologist: Oh yes. (The pshychologist looks at the Young Man.) Psychologist: Yes, very interesting. (The scene changes to the Young Man room; he's drinking beer and watching TV.) (Young Man changes channel 3 times to show a romance series, a boxing battle and a cooking show.) (A chef appears cooking) Chef: Remember to mix all the ingredients thoroughly, don't just sit around wasting your time. Young Man: Well, what have you ever done with your life?!! (The chef shows a blancmange.) Chef: I made this blancmange. Young Man: Oh. (The scene changes to what seems to be a forest or a farm, Young Man is painting a horse.) (Young Man looks at two vandals.) Young Man: Huh? (Two vandals appear. They are painting graffiti.) (The first vandal paints a graffiti saying "USB STICK" probably referencing the Young Man's penis.) (The second vandal paints a graffiti saying ¡FUNK!, which seems to be unrelated to the situation.) (Young Man just keeps watching) Vandal 1: Ha Ha Ha! Vandal 2: Ha Ha Ha! (Horse laughter) (The vandals keep painting meanwhile the Young Man goes home in a bicycle, crying.) (The scene changes to the Young Man's house again, he's crying.) (There's a magazine titled "MAN BOOK") (Also, there's a calendar indicating that June 19 is probably the Young Man's birthday.) (Someone is watching Young Man while masturbating just like the start. Young Man discovers that, looks to the camera and smiles.) (END) Characters *Young man *Susan *Psychologist *Chef *Horse *Vandals Trivia *The title of the song is actually quite inaccurate, Due to sharks generally having to swim or die. *The young man from the video resembles Roy. **They are both depicted to partake in sexual misconduct (Roy appeared in DHMIS 2 watching internet porn) **Ironically, this video was uploaded before DHMIS 2, so it could be something like a backstory or just some scrap of the Roy character. *The calendar from the final indicates a birthday in June 19, which is an obvious DHMIS Easter egg. **Also, in the calendar there's 3 ballons of different colors, Red, Yellow and Green. ***Coincidentally, in DHMIS 7 it's Yellow Guy's birthday. ****Also, in DHMIS 7 stills being June 19 *Also, there's horses in this video, and DHMIS from 2 to 7 it's full of horses. Gallery IMG_4908.jpg|The young man. susan.PNG|Susan. v e r y i n t e r e s t i n g.PNG|The psychologist. big_1474246709_image.jpg|The chef. w2uYgbTV_400x400.jpg|(Horse laughter) u s b s ti c k.PNG|First vandal with the USB STICK graffiti. F U N K !.PNG|Vandal 2 with his FUNK! graffiti. 19 june.PNG|Young man with calendar. birthday!!.PNG|BIRTHDAY!! M A N B O O K.PNG|"Man Book" E N D.png|Young man smling. comparison.PNG|Comparition of Young Man and Roy Category:Things Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2